Alex-Amy Conflict
The conflict between Alex Nuñez and Amy Peters-Hoffman, Amex (Am'y/Al'ex) started in [[Secret (2)|'Secret (2)']], after Alex found out that her then boyfriend, Jay Hogart, had been cheating on her with her supposed best friend, Amy. Friendship History Overview Alex and Amy were best friends, in addition to being members of the infamous Candy Bandits, along with their friend Towerz and their boyfriends at the time, Jay Hogart and Sean Cameron. However, when it was revealed in season four that Amy was one of the multiple girls that Jay has been cheating on Alex with (and giving a sexually transmitted disease to), Alex violently confronted Amy and permanently ended her friendship with her as well as her romantic relationship with Jay. Although Alex eventually forgave the latter and became friends with him, it can be assumed that she never spoke to Amy again, due to the fact that she hasn't been seen or mentioned on the show since the revelation of her betrayal. Season 3 In This Charming Man, neither Alex or Amy had any spoken lines. However, they were seen at The Dot with Jay and Sean Cameron, when Emma Nelson confronted them about the candy she caught them stealing. In Our House, Amy is talking to Alex, expressing her jealousy and disgust over Sean's relationship with Ellie Nash. Alex coolly yet bluntly reminds Amy that she is the one who broke up with Sean, thus implying that there's absolutely no sense in Amy being jealous of Ellie. Alex, Amy, Jay and Ellie become regular guests at the frequent house parties that Sean gives in celebration of being independent and living on his own. One night, Alex is seen helping an extremely intoxicated Amy stagger to the bathroom. Seconds later, Alex screams for help when Amy passes out as a result of alcohol poisoning. Luckily, Amy is reported to be just fine after the ambulance takes her away. Season 4 In Secret (1), Alex and Amy are two of the actresses in the school play 'Dracula', written and directed by Liberty Van Zandt and J.T. Yorke, respectively. Alex and Amy are making fun of Emma and suggesting that she's a complete prude (or as Alex puts it, suffering from "penis-a-phobia") because she acts awkwardly during every kissing scene in the play. Their taunting prompts Emma to do something very intimate with Jay - someone very close to both Alex and Amy. Conflict History In Secret (2), Amy, Emma, Manny and Danny are all at play rehearsal but Alex has yet to show up which frustrates J.T. and Liberty. As soon as Amy informs them that Alex should be finished at her doctor's appointment soon, the latter barges into the auditorium full of rage with Jay following behind her in attempt to calm her down. Suddenly, Alex storms towards Amy with her fist and knocks her to the floor, screaming at her for stabbing her in the back. Amy cries out "I didn't sleep with him," meaning Jay, but of course, Alex knew it was a lie. So, Alex breaks up with Jay and leaves the auditorium. It turns out that Jay has been cheating on Alex with Amy and several other girls, resulting in the spread of gonorrhea. This episode marks Amy's last appearance on the show and she hasn't been mentioned or seen since. Therefore, it can be assumed that she and Alex never became friends again. Trivia *Alex and Amy were both members of The Candy Bandits. *During the time of their friendship, both of them were recurring characters. However, Alex would become a regular and more prominent character in later seasons, while Amy was written out of the series entirely. *Amy hooked up with Alex's ex-boyfriend Jay Hogart while he was still with Alex. *They both contracted gonorrhea from Jay. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *They were both introduced in Season 3 of Degrassi: The Next Generation: Alex in Gangsta, Gangsta and Amy in This Charming Man. Gallery 5654j.png tumblr_lgz975jMWJ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lr24s4Kxta1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_ls21wh6ZKv1qc1tpr.jpg s_degrassi3210079-1.jpg Normal n aCA2210KP.jpg 898iuuyiyui.png 8uiuiyyuiyui.png 7tyyuu.png School play.jpg S degrassi3210079.jpg S degrassi3210042.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4